Silent Hill
by Yamatano
Summary: Ishizu suffers a tragic death and Marik gets a letter that she is in Silent Hill, but can she still be alive or is it some kind of hoax? Chap. 9 up.
1. Letter

Silent Hill 

A/N: This is a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh! and Silent Hill. It also features several events that were in Silent Hill 2: Restless Dreams for the PS2, PC, and XBox. 

******** 

"_Sister...could you still be alive in this town." _Marik asked himself. 

He stared at his reflection of the eighteen year old Egyptian in the mirror. His violet eyes looked as if he had been crying all night. As a matter of fact, he had been. Ishizu had died of a fatal and unknown disease and the doctors couldn't even do a thing to help her. Since then he never wanted to socialize with anybody, knowing that he would hurt them too without knowing. 

"_I got a letter in the mail after her funeral and I remember what it says." _ He thought. 

_In my restless dreams _

I see that town, Silent Hill 

Odion promised we'd go there someday

But we never did 

Well Marik, I'm alone there now,

waiting for you, 

In our special place. 

Tears than started to fall from his swollen eyes. He then splashed some cold water on his face and felt it sting his face like cold daggers. It had been months since Yami Marik's death. He was glad that the evil spirit that caused him so much hell and suffering was gone. Marik then proceeded to exit the restroom and went outside. He went to his and sat on it for support and pulled a map that he got at a gas station out of his jeans pocket. It was practically a map for Silent Hill. 

He then looked at the entrance of Silent Hill and discovered that it was blocked off. His eyes then saw another passageway that led to the graveyard. Marik got off his motorcycle and walked through the passageway and into the forest. 

The temperature had grown colder and the environment had gotten foggier. He wished he would have worn a long sleeved jacket instead of his vest. He ignored the cold temperature and weather and proceeded to go on. Then he felt something moist on his neck. His hand moved up to the back of his neck and saw that it was blood. 

"_What the hell? I'm not injured and I didn't feel any pain, so where did that blood come from?" _ Marik thought. He then looked up and saw a corpse of a girl who appeared to be 16 was hanging from the tree. There was a huge hole in her chest where the heart should have been. Then, without warning, the corpse fell to the ground. 

"Whoa!" Marik shouted as he got out of the way. He looked much more at the corpse and saw that the breasts were sliced and her pants and panties were pulled down to her knees, showing that the vagina was sewn together. 

"_My god....who could have done this?" _ Marik thought. It was obvious to him that this wasn't the work of a man, but of something much more. He then moved his hand down to the belt of his jeans and discovered that a knife that he took with him for protection was there. Knowing that he was being protected, he continued his walk through the forest 

The fog had worsened and he got to the Silent Hill graveyard and his foot hit something. He looked down and saw that it was some duel monsters cards left there. He picked it up and searched through it. It had every single card that he had in his deck, from Drillago down to Nightmare Wheel. It was obvious that it belonged to another duelist. He then opened the gate and continued into the graveyard. 

"_This place sure has seen better days." _ Marik thought. He looked through the graveyard and the tombstones were in ruins. He then heard the sound of someone crying and he followed the noise. 

Marik then saw a little boy no older than 7 sitting near a tree crying. 

"Hey there kid, what's wrong?" Marik asked. 

"He killed my father, my sister said so." The boy said. 

"Well, I'm sorry that happened." Marik said, remembering the time that he "killed" his own father instead of Yami. 

"Everyone's gone, what have I done?" The boy whimpered. 

Marik then remembered the deck that he found and pulled it out from his pocket, "Oh, I found this and I think it belongs to you." He said. The little boy then snatched the cards from Marik's hand. 

"Oh thank you," the boy then looked up at Marik, "he'll punish you for your wrongdoings and the town will put you in damnation for your sins." 

"Huh? Wha-" Marik was then interrupted when he heard the sound of someone or something walking up to him. 

Marik then turned around and he saw his attacker. It was something that looked like a nurse, but it was carrying a steel lead pipe and it didn't seem to have much of a face since the eyes and mouth seemed to be gone. 

Marik prepared to face his attacker face to face, not knowing what would happen to him. 

To Be Continued 

*********** 

A/N: Okay, there's the first chapter, sorry if I might have made Marik a little bit OOC. Yes, Yami Marik actually gets sent to the shadow realm later on during battle city and after the whole Enter the Shadow Realm thing. 

**__**


	2. Madness

Chapter Two: Madness

A/N: This is it, the second chapter to this fic. I hope you enjoy it. 

******* 

The faceless nurse walked up to Marik, gripping the steel lead pipe. He pulled out his knife and prepared to fight. He swung at the nurse to ward her off, but it only whacked him in the arm with the pipe, causing his shoulder to bleed and causing him to drop his knife. 

"Bitch." Marik muttered. He then proceeded to move further away from her until he bumped into something and he turned around and saw what it was. 

It was a scythe stuck in the ground. 

Marik then pulled the scythe from the ground and he swung it up and struck the faceless nurse, causing it shriek in pain. Marik then proceeded to do more damage by slashing away at the head. 

"Why won't you just die?" Marik shouted, his voice echoed throughout the graveyard as he finally decapitated it with little remorse. His hair was stained from the blood and the fight was over. Marik Ishtar had won this fight. 

"_Is it.....dead?" _Marik thought. He then turned around to make sure the boy was safe and to his surprise, he was gone and he only saw a radio and a loaded pistol near the tree. He picked up the two items and clipped the radio on his belt and picked up the gun. He wrapped the scythe around his torso with a light chain he found on the ground. He was now ready to fight what was ever in the town. 

His eyes then saw a rusty gate with a sign that said, "WELCOME TO SILENT HILL." In bright red letters. He proceeded to open the gate and enter the town. 

Marik saw the town and the fog still remained. This town hadn't looked like the town that he imagined. There wasn't anybody around except for that one demon he ran into which wasn't an event he wanted to stay in his dreams, but at least it replaced the Yami Marik nightmare with something more disgusting. 

"_This town doesn't look like the town that Odion told me about as a child." _Marik thought. Then, without warning, he heard the sound of loud static piercing through the silence and he unclipped the radio from his belt, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. 

"_Huh? is this thing broken," _He then checked for the batteries, "_the batteries seem to be working fine. I wonder what it could be." _ He could hear something being said in it, but couldn't make out the words and it said these words: 

__

Marik.......Help....I.......need.....you......I'm...in It then stopped. 

The voice sounded like Ishizu's voice and he then discovered that it was her trying to tell her where she was or that something was wrong. 

"_I'd better find her soon, there's no telling what could be going on wherever Ishizu is at.' _Marik thought. He then heard the sound of something growling and he turned around and saw that it was another one of those demons again. Only this time, it was a dog that looked like as if someone had butchered it on purpose. Bandages were hanging from its mangled body and its face was split in half. 

"What the-" Marik was then cut off from what he was about to say when the dog lunged at him with its sharp teeth. He fried several shots at it, causing it to fall over from the force and finally, Marik pulled out the scythe that he found earlier and sliced the dog's body in half. He then collapsed from exhaustion and laid the scythe down. 

"_There are more than one of these things?" _Marik thought. His eyes gazed upon the remains of the demon and saw what he had done. There was only the blood and bone remaining of the undead dog. The rest stained his hair and clothes. He then pulled out his map of Silent Hill and he read through it carefully and his instincts told him to go to the Bluecreek Hotel. He got up, dusted himself off, and continued his adventure. 

Marik continued to walk through the town. He couldn't see anybody here at all, there was only silence, nothing more. Marik then made it to a nearby building and he looked up at the sign and it said, "WELCOME TO BLUE CREEK HOTEL. LEAVE ALL YOUR WORRIES BEHIND!" Marik then proceeded to open the doors and noticed that they were held together by a thick chain with a padlock attached to it. 

"Damnit! Now I can't get in_." _He said to himself. He then noticed something rusted on the ground and picked it up. It turned out to be a rusted key. It didn't seem like it would actually work much, but he would try anything. He inserted the key into the lock and discovered that it unlocked the door. He then pushed the doors open and entered the hotel, not knowing what would be waiting for him. 

To be Continued. 


	3. The Pyramid Head

Chapter 3: The Pyramid Head 

********* 

The door swung open and Marik looked at the features of the hotel. The doors were rusted with blood and the walls had strange words written on them that said: 

"_TIME FOR DAMNATION. YOUR SIN IS LIKE YOUR CRIME AND YOUR EXECUTIONER IS WAITING MARIK." _

Marik reread it and he new that someone was after him, he just hoped that it wasn't his Yami or that it wasn't a religious crazed cult. He ignored it and proceeded to search through the hotel. He was still stumbling in the dark, being careful not to run into any demons. He then heard the sound of someone vomiting and he noticed the restrooms that he bumped into. He proceeded into the men's room and searched through it. 

"_Blue Creek hotels? They should call this wreck, 'Crack house hotel.' since this place seems to be falling apart." _He thought. Then the sound of the vomiting again and he saw a man in one of the stalls, vomiting. 

Marik then recognized the man. It was none other than Bandit Keith. 

"Bandit Keith, are you okay?" Marik asked. 

Keith stopped vomiting and he saw Marik standing behind him and jumped up, holding a 9mm. 

"How did you know my name punk?" Keith asked, his finger on the trigger of the gun. 

Marik pushed the gun from his face, knowing that it would be his last mistake. 

"I....just hear your name in the newspapers." He lied. 

"You must think I'm famous dick face," He laughed and saw that Marik wasn't laughing and frowned, "What kid, ya don't think that's funny?" 

"Did you paint that one message on the wall?" Marik asked. 

"No, I don't even know how that even got there. By the way umm..." Keith waited for Marik to say his name. 

"Marik." He answered. 

Keith scratched the back of his head and lowered his gun, "You already know my name, so just be careful. This shithole of a town is practically packed with those monsters." 

"Will do." Marik said as he left the restroom. 

Marik walked through the hallway, putting a tight grip on the gun, he then something hard hit his foot. He knelt down to pick it up and saw that it was a flashlight. He turned it on and proceeded through the hallway until he heard something walking, he turned around and saw nothing. Then he heard it again and shinned his light on the thing that was moving. 

It was three four-legged mannequins. 

The creature walked toward him and he fired several shots into the first one and killed it, and he eventually tried to shoot at the second one, but he was out of bullets. 

"Damnit." Marik cursed. He then remembered the scythe and he unhooked it from his torso and swung at them, blood spurted in all three directions as he hacked apart the second one and the third one. 

"Go back to the shithole where you belong." Marik cursed as he kicked the four-legged mannequin and flipped it off. He stepped over the corpses and walked up a set of stairs he found and found a rusted door. He opened it and proceeded through the walkway until he heard someone screaming. 

He rushed to the other end of the hall where the scream came from and he opened the rusty door, a saw a girl at the age of 18 being attacked by something that looked like it's head was shaped like a triangle, its skin was rotting and it carried a large sword in its hand. 

Marik unsheathed the rusted scythe. 

"Hey Triangle face, over here." He shouted. 

The demon turned around and walked up toward Marik, he backed away and Pyramid Head moved closer and swung at Marik. Luckily he ducked and only the head of the scythe was sliced apart, leaving him defenseless. 

"_Son of a bitch." _Marik thought. He then felt his hand touch something rusted and it was a butcher knife. He then grabbed and jammed it through the bottom part of the demon's head, puncturing the rotting flesh and the skull of its head. It then grabbed Marik by the neck, the knife still stuck in its head. 

"_I will not go down to hell alone." _ A voice whispered and Pyramid Head threw Marik at the wall and he fell unconscious. 

The world around him went completely blank as he saw only Pyramid Head in his eyes. 

To Be Continued. 

__


	4. Mixed Feelings

Chapter 4: Mixed feelings

**flashback** 

Marik walked through the hallway and into Ishizu's hospital room, hoping that she was feeling better. He was carry a bouquet of flowers in his hand with a "Get Well." card in his other hand. He then got to a room that said, "Room 17." on the wooden wall, he then opened the door and saw his sister resting on a hospital bed dressed in a white hospital gown. 

"Ishizu, I brought you some-" He then cut off when Ishizu snapped at him. 

"I don't want your damn flowers Marik." She snapped. 

Marik stood silent, he had never been snapped at by his own sister before and he was trying to make her feel better. 

"I'm just trying to make you happy." He said sadly. 

"I already told you that I don't need your sympathy so just go away." Ishizu snapped again and started coughing, Marik rushed to her aid. 

"Calm down sister." He told her. 

She then slapped him and he fell to the floor and he got back up on his feet. 

"I told you to go away you bastard." Ishizu snapped again. Marik then grabbed the bouquet (or what was left of it) that fell on the floor and he walked off and left, the sounds of his sister's sobs were heard. 

**end flashback** 

Marik eyes opened up. 

"_W-where am I?" _He thought as his eyes fully opened to the area he was now in. He looked at his arm and noticed that it was bandaged and his vest was laid neatly on a rusted chair with his gun, which was a 9mm pistol. He then saw the same girl from the previous chapter enter the room. 

"Good morning and how is my patient feeling?" She asked jokingly. Her hair was jet black and it touched her shoulders and her eyes were a greenish blue. Her clothes consisted of a white shirt that was stained in blood (possibly from some of the demons in SH), a pair of black bondage jeans with a chain hooked on the belt loop and the other end of the chain hooked on another belt loop. She also had two spiked bracelets and a choker to match and to finish her outfit, she was also wearing black steel toed boots and she had a sweater tied around her waist. Yep, that's right, she was goth. 

"My head hurts from that fight, what happened?" Marik asked. 

"Let's see, you were attacked by that red pyramid thing and he sure seemed to kick your ass pretty badly. Good thing I got you out of there just in time" She answered. 

He then remembered everything, including the voice that was in his head, he began to wonder about Pyramid Head. Who was he and what did he want with Marik? However, what really worried him was Ishizu's safety, but he wasn't certain if she was actually "alive" or not. 

"Where did that red pyramid thing go?" Marik asked. 

"He'll be back, that thing has been after me and my little bro for hours. I was just glad you came along or I would be done for." She told him. 

"I guess we'll have to find him umm.." his voice trailed off since he didn't know the girl's name. 

"Oh, my name's Aya and you are?" She asked. 

"My name is Marik." He answered. 

Aya nodded slightly and she slid her hooded sweatshirt on and grabbed a gun that she had been keeping in the pocket of her jeans. 

"Are you part of some gang or something?" Marik asked, looking at her outfit. She looked quite a lot like Ishizu, except for the style of clothes. 

"No Marik, I'm not part of a gang. It's fuckin' cold out there." Aya answered and she and Marik proceeded to leave the apartment room and they left the apartment. 

The streets had gotten foggier and to make matters worse, it was now night, meaning that any of those demons that they ran into would kill them or even worse, Pyramid Head would meet up with them. 

"So where are we suppose to be heading?" Aya asked. 

"First, we need to find a place to stay for-" Marik was then cut off from his sentence when the radio he kept with them went off, giving off more static then the last time. Ishizu's voice was on it again. 

"_Marik.....go.....to....the...brookhaven......." _It then stopped. 

Marik cursed himself lightly again and he kicked at the ground, frustrated. He wanted to know where to go next, but it was hopeless. He then turned to Aya. 

"Aya, you know your way around here, don't you?" 

"I'm sorry, but I don't. I'm not even sure how my little brother and I got here. All I know is that we were in a children's hospital and that's just about it." She answered. 

Marik then remembered a hospital that Yugi told him about in Silent Hill, it was called the Brookhaven Hospital. That was where a horrible illness took place, there were people vomiting blood violently and dying. He had read about the illness in the newspaper and he never looked at vomiting the same way again for at least two weeks. 

"We'll have to go to the Brookhaven Hospital." Marik said. 

"But why?" Aya questioned. 

"If I want to find my sister there, then we'll have to head there." Marik answered. 

"But-" She then cut off by Marik. 

"Listen to me! I have brutally punished many people who betrayed me and if you chose to do the same, you're gonna wish I fucked and killed you." Marik snapped. He never usually swore much, but right now, he was worried about his sister. 

Aya stood silent and she kept her head down, finally she began to speak up. 

"You care more about your sister than other people don't you?" Aya said sadly under her breathe. 

"She's....dead." Marik answered. 

"I'm sorry." She answered. Then she heard the sound of a sick, childish laughter. Then four creatures appeared out of the fog. They were small and decaying. Not only that, but they were holding rusty, blood stained knives and they were giggling in a childish laughter. 

"These things again? What do they want from us?" Marik asked. The first demon walked up to them, but Marik and Aya shot it and it fell to the ground, bleeding and it died. Then the other two appeared and the second one swung at Aya, but she got out of the way and kicked it hard in the head and shot it, she then shot the third one and it fell to the ground. The fourth one just stood there and walked off, not wanting to suffer the same fate as its other comrades. 

"You're not getting away that easily.' Marik snapped as he shot it in the head, causing blood to spurt out of the back of its head. 

"Nice shot." Aya commented. 

"You're not so bad yourself." Marik replied. 

They begun to head to the brookhaven hospital. The fog now turned into snow for some reason and Marik shivered as a snowflake touched his bare arms. 

"You're starting to feel cold huh? Hang on a second." Aya said as she pulled off her sweatshirt and gave it to Marik. 

"Thank you." He replied as he put on the sweatshirt. 

Aya didn't respond, but she smiled just a bit. Her smile then faded when the sound of someone walking was heard. 

"Who the hell?" Aya asked she looked at the figure and noticed a trail of blood at the figure's feet, meaning that the person was obviously suffering severe trauma. She then ran to the figure, Marik trailed along, knowing that it was a foolish idea. 

"Aya, wait a minute." He shouted. 

"What?' She asked. Then the creature turned around and saw the 18 year old goth girl a view inches close to him. The demon itself had large, oversized arms and a weird funnel shaped head with a mouth at the end of it, blood was dripping from the mouth. 

"H-holy shit." She sputtered and the demon hit her with its large arms, causing her to fall and hit her head on a lamppost with great force. She staggered up and fired a shot into the approaching creature's arm and fired another shot also, but it still didn't help much. 

"Marik, don't just stand here, help me." She shouted. The creature then pinned her down and lowered its head to her chest, hearing her heart beating in fear. She then knew that her life would be over. It then moved up to her neck and placed his teeth at it, preparing to snap her head off her shoulders. 

Then the creature's head stopped, let go of her and it turned around and approached Marik. He then shot it three times in the head and it fell to the ground, howling in pain. 

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Marik snapped as he stepped on its neck and stomped on it with little remorse, causing the neck to produce a sickening crack. 

He moved away from the demon, kicking the bullet shells that were on the ground and he walked up to Aya and helped her up. 

"Are you okay?" Marik asked. 

"I'm fine," she answered, "why did you save me?" 

"You....look like my sister, now pull yourself together. The next time this happens, I'm not going to help you out," Marik answered. 

Aya dusted off her jeans and shirt and looked at Marik with sad eyes and she started to cry. Marik wrapped his arms around her. 

"_I guess....I brought this up on everyone else. Aya, Ishizu, everyone." _He thought. He then pushed her away. 

"I'd like my sweatshirt back now." She said. Mark pulled the sweatshirt off and handed it back to her and watched her pull it on. 

"C'mon, we have to go." Marik said as he and Aya walked off to find the Brookhaven hospital. 

To Be Continued. 

A/N: Okay, for the Brookhaven Hospital and Midwich school chapters, I'm taking Korn song requests and if anybody wants me to put Midwich School in it, tell me in your review. 


	5. Hospitals are hell

Chapter 5: Hospitals are hell

The snow had grown colder and the fog still remained. Aya held on to Marik for support since she was practically tired and edgy. He looked at her again, she looked like a reincarnation of his sister, except for the gothic style of clothes. 

"_Just like a fallen angel." _He thought. Aya then started to regain her energy and she yawned. 

"I'm tired, can we just go find a place to rest?" she whined. 

"I wish we could, but we won't be able to, this town is crawling with those freaks." Marik answered. Then they saw a building in front of them and Aya looked at the rusted sign. 

"I can't see it, let's move in closer." Aya said and they walked up to the building and the sign said, "Brookhaven Hospital" It would've said that, but the letters were painted on the sign and the paint was chipping off. 

"We probably might find someone here, so let's get going." Marik said, but his determination was then crushed when there were three locks on the door. He then remembered the gun and he fired at the three locks and they broke off, causing the door to swing open, knocking Aya and Marik down. 

"That was....a bit convenient." Aya said as she got up and she helped Marik up on his feet. 

They entered the hospital. The walls were starting to decay and the floor smelt like vomit, shit, piss, and semen. There was also a bathroom and a receptionist's desk with a rusted chair behind the counter. Not only that, but there seemed to be a strange message scribbled on the wall where a corpse was. The message said: 

"_REPENT FOR YOUR SINS. THE END IS FUCKING NIGH!" _

"_What does it mean?" _Marik thought. He had ran into one of these messages before at the apartment and he wanted to know who was behind it. 

"Is something wrong?" Aya asked. 

Marik then heard her voice and he shook his head. 

"Nothing's wrong Aya." He answered. 

They walked down the hallway, there was only the sound of them walking through the rotting hallway of the Brookhaven Hospital. The thought of being attacked didn't seem to sit well in their minds. Not only that, it was dark, but Aya was carrying a small flashlight with her and holding her gun in her hand, her fingers trembled as she held it, afraid of accidentally shooting someone who wasn't a deformed and decaying monster. 

"Don't worry Aya, I'm here also." Marik whispered as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She smiled a bit, knowing that even in the darkness that there was someone who would protect her even if it meant putting themselves in danger. 

Then Marik felt his foot hit something. He picked it up and noticed that it was a small doll with an evil grin and yellow eyes. The grin is what disturbed him the most and he dropped the doll as he felt like something pricked his finger. 

"What was it?" Aya asked, looking at the demonic looking toy that was at her feet. 

"That stuffed toy had a pin in its arm." Marik answered. Then he heard the sound of someone walking and the sound of something metal hitting the walls. They turned around and saw what it was, it was two decayed and faceless nurses that were dressed in nurse like outfits and a decayed man in a white lab coat holding a knife in its hand. 

"These guys just don't know when to quit." Aya said as she fired at the doctor, causing its hand to burst off in a mess of rotting flesh and the knife that it carried fell to the floor, but it wasn't much to stop it from approaching, then it wrapped its hand around her neck and she felt to stiff to do anything. 

Marik, noticed the faceless nurses and he shot at one of them, causing it to fall and die and he picked up the lead pipe and impaled the second one. He then heard Aya's shrill cries for help. 

"Please....don't hurt me." Aya begged. 

The demon ignored her and begun to choke her, causing Aya to choke out her words. Marik then picked up the lead pipe and hit the back of the demon's head, causing it to release its grip on her and she fell to the ground, gasping for air while she watched Marik battle against the decayed doctor. 

"What do you want from us?" Marik asked, his voice was filled with rage as he swung again, this time, killing the decayed creature from hell. 

Aya got up and smoothed out the creases in her clothes. She was still coughing and gasping for air. She then stopped coughing and rang her fingers through her hair, trying to get it to look as perfect as possible. 

"Thank you. Now let's get the hell out of here." Aya said as she and Marik walked up the fleet of stairs and into another hallway. 

They proceeded down the dark hallway. To Marik, the darkness seemed to be like an abyss of wandering wayward souls. It was practically just like the shadow realm, except that Silent Hill was more disturbing than the Shadow Realm would ever be. 

Aya then yawned and stretched at the same time, noting that she was still exhausted. 

"You're still tired?" Marik asked. 

She only responded with a nod, to tired to even put anything into words. 

They entered a hospital room and he watched Aya fall asleep on the bed, not even bothering to pull off her boots or to pull the covers over her head and Marik just laid down on the floor, the place seemed to bring back his memories of Ishizu's illness. Not just the ones where she lashed out at him uncontrollably, but the ones where she was calm. 

**flashback** 

Marik sat in a chair, watching his sister sleep and the sound of a machine watching for her heart beating. 

"Why did this happen? What went wrong?" Marik asked himself. 

The doctors had told him that she was suffering from an unknown disease, one that they could never cure. The disease had symptoms such as sweating, heart problems, coughing and irritable chest pains. To Marik, it seemed that god himself had planned her death all along. 

"Ishizu, if you can hear me, please wake up, I don't want you to suffer any longer." Marik whispered. 

The doctor then came in and he told Marik to leave, Marik then left the room, feeling miserable and self-doubtful. 

**hours later** 

The phone in Marik's apartment room started to ring and he rushed down to pick it up. 

"Hello." Marik answered. 

"Hello Mr. Ishtar, I have terrible news, your sister.....she didn't make it. I'm sorry." The doctor then hung up and Marik did the same. 

He then fell in a heap on the floor, knocking over several dishes and they broke as they hit the floor. 

**end flashback** 

"_Why Ishizu? Why did you have to go?" _Marik thought as he punched the floor. 

He then saw Aya sleeping peacefully and she murmured in her sleep. He sighed and he started to fall asleep as well, his fears and worries for his sister, Ishizu and his newfound friend, Aya drifting in his head. 


	6. A Reunion and A Tragic Parting

Chapter 6:A Reunion and a tragic parting.

Marik began to wake up and he saw that Aya was still asleep (and still alive for that matter). He got up from the rotting floor and he tapped her on the shoulder and she began to wake up and her eyes opened to the world around her. 

"Marik, how long have I been asleep?" She asked, stretching her arms. 

"For only a few minutes." He answered. 

She then remembered something very important, "Shit, I forgot about my kid brother." 

"You rest here, I'll go find him." Marik said. 

"Okay." Aya said as she pulled off her boots and fell asleep again. 

Marik walked out of the room, sure he felt foolish for leaving her behind, but he knew that she could take care of herself. He then proceeded down the hallway and up another fleet of stairs, hoping to find any other survivors/visitors. 

He put a tight grip on his firearm, hoping that he wouldn't find anything merciless or malevolent. He continued walking until he noticed a room that said, "Children's hospital room." in bright, red words. He then opened the door and saw the little boy he met at the graveyard, playing with a teddy bear that was sitting on a bed. 

He then noticed something strange about the boy, he looked just like him, except for the fact that the little boy was dressed in a white shirt and black sweatpants. The boy then noticed Marik. 

"Hey, its you again. You're the guy who found my duel monsters cards, aren't you?" The boy asked. 

"That was me. By the way, do you know a girl named Aya?" He asked. 

The boy's eyes then lit up, "She's my big sister, where is she?" 

"Don't worry, she's safe and sound," Marik answered, "by the way, you never told me your name." 

"Everyone I know calls me Mark." Mark answered. 

"Well, let's go find your sister then." Marik said. The boy followed Marik out of the room. 

They walked out of the hospital room and they proceeded down the stairs that Marik had just climbed up earlier and walked down the same hallway again and then Marik saw Bandit Keith sitting next to a corpse, holding his gun. Marik didn't want to know if Keith killed him or not. 

"Bandit Keith, did you do this?" Marik asked. 

"Hell yeah, I killed the little son of a bitch, but it wasn't my fault, he asked for it." Keith remarked. 

"Keith, calm down, there's no reason to kill someone." Marik told him. 

"What do you know anyway? It's pretty easy to kill someone,' Keith then pointed the gun at his head in a joking, but foolish, manner, "see Marik, you just pull the trigger and bang, they're dead, plain and simple." 

"No one is above the law Keith." Marik replied coldly. 

Keith then started to laugh nervously, "I was just joking, the punk was like this when I got here." 

Marik didn't say anything and he and Mark walked off, leaving Keith to his sick little jokes. 

"What was wrong with that big man?" Mark asked. 

"He's, well, a bit of a nutcase." Marik answered as they proceeded to the room that Aya was in, Marik opened the door and Mark saw his sister and ran up to her and hugged her. 

"I missed you so much sis. I was so scared when we got separated." Mark said while crying in Aya's arms. 

"It's okay, now let's get out of here." Aya told him and they left the room. (Aya had put her shoes back on before Marik returned with Mark.) 

They reentered the hallway again and proceeded up another fleet of stairs and to the next floor. To Marik, it seemed like this nightmare would never end. 

"Chill Marik." Aya said to him. 

"Its not this scenery that bother me, it's-" Marik was cut off when he heard the sound of something metal and heavy crashing against the wall. 

"What is it?" Mark asked. 

"Just keep quiet." Marik responded. 

The hallways grew silent and then the sound was heard again and Pyramid Head appeared out of the shadows, his sword (which looks like Cloud's sword from Final Fantasy 7 in case you didn't notice) in his hand and he was carrying the corpse of a faceless nurse and he dropped it on the ground and stabbed it. 

"Its him again." Aya said, fear was now building up inside of her and she felt like she could have a heart attack any minute. 

The Pyramid Head then moved up slowly to them, the large, bloodstained knife still in its hand. 

"We had better run and quickly." Marik said as he ran off with Aya and Mark trailing behind them. Pyramid Head chased them down the dark hallway. 

They kept running, hoping that there wouldn't be a dead end. Marik felt thoughts of death and pain rushing through his mind. The thoughts that were in his mind were painful beyond imagine. He had dealt with so much pain and now, he was going to die here? In this hellish reality? 

Then his worst nightmare came true. 

A dead end. 

He then noticed something unusual about this one though, there was a door, but there was just one problem, it was locked. 

"There's no way we're going to make it.......and if we won't be able to make it out, then I'm going to fight." Marik shouted. 

The Pyramid Head then caught up with them, Marik prepared to fight as he stared at the Pyramid Head with fire in his violet eyes. Pyramid Head then jabbed at Marik, but Aya pushed him out of the way and took the blow and blood was spilling from her chest and Marik rushed to her aid. 

"Aya, why?" Marik asked. 

"I'm.....sorry Marik.....I couldn't let you die......and Mark....I'm glad I could see you one last time." She said and then she died. 

Marik felt his anger building up inside of him as he clenched his blood stained fists and he took her gun from her limp hand and aimed it at Pyramid Head, who stood there with his head down. 

"You are nothing you bastard, you are just an illusion spilt from the deepest bowels of my mind and I will dispose of you once and for all." Marik shouted in anger and he aimed his gun and Aya's gun at Pyramid Head and shot the creature, causing him to grip his chest in pain. 

"_This is not how 'salvation' shall be made." _A voice in Marik head said. 

"Who are you?" Marik asked. 

"_That is none of your concern Marik, if you want salvation, then it will be done in a shadow game and if you lose, you'll die you sinner." The voice hissed. _

"And if I win?" Marik asked. 

"_The girl shall be revived, before the time that the executioner known as the Pyramid Head took her life." _The voice said. 

"If its to help bring Aya back and to help find Ishizu, then I will duel you." Marik replied, pulling his duel monsters deck from his pocket. 

"_Then let the path to damnation or salvation begin." _The voice said and then a duel disk appeared on Marik's arm and a duel disk appeared on Pyramid Head's arm, only this one was rusted and had barbwire wrapped around it. Then the walls started to turn into rotting flesh and decayed flesh with crosses printed on the walls. 

Marik placed his deck in the duel disk, ready to get his friend's life back. 

To Be Continued. 


	7. Duel of Salvation

Chapter 7: Duel of Salvation 

A/N; This duel is going to have cards that were from the "Dark Crisis" series. So, these might be spoilers if you haven't heard of these cards before at all. 

_"It seems that you were noble to try to bring your friend back, but you are foolish to challenge my high executioner." _ The voice said. 

"Enough, let's just get this duel started." Marik snapped as he drew his hand from his dueling deck. 

"_If you are so foolish and determined, then I will be happy to go first," _The Pyramid Head then drew a card and added it to his hand, "_I will start by summoning a monster known as the Archfiend Soldier and set one card face down. My turn ends." _ Then a monster with a green cape and purple armor appeared in front of Marik. 

Marik then drew a card and he looked at his hand and looked at the cards that were in it. He had gotten some new cards as a inheritance when Ishizu died, however, some of the traps were the most useful to him. 

"I'll start off by playing Makuya the Executioner in attack mode and I'll equip Black Pendent to raise his attack power and now I'll have him attack." Marik said as he sent out Makuya to attack Archfiend Soldier and it slashed at Archfiend, but something was wrong, very wrong. 

"_You pitiful fool, I will now activate my trap card called Shadow Spell to reduce Makuya's attack power down to 1400." _The voice said as Pyramid Head pressed something on the duel disk and chains wrapped around Makuya, holding him down as if he was some rabid animal. (In case you forgot, Makuya is the guy with the claws from the Mai vs. Yami Marik duel) 

Marik cursed himself silently for being so cocky and he only responded by laying a card face down to end his turn. 

"_Since you have proven how foolish a sinful soul can be, I will sacrifice my Archfiend and summon a monster known as Beast of Gilfer," _The voice said as a winged black and red demon appeared, "_Now, to punish you, I will now have Beast of Gilfer attack and to weaken your life points." _The Beast of Gilfer then killed Makuya, causing glass like particles of Makuya to scatter like shards of glass. 

Marik then noticed that something was wrong with him and part of his arm started to disappear. 

"You bastard, what did you do to me?" Marik asked. 

"_I guess that I forgot to mention that as your life points decrease, you will slowly disappear and die," _ Then Pyramid Head's arm started to burn away, "_what is this? How is this possible?" _

"I guess that I forgot to mention that when Black Pendent leaves the playing field and goes to the graveyard, you'll loose 500 life points," Marik answered, "that's not all, since Makuya was killed, I get to activate trap cards from my hand, so I'll use rope of life to bring Makuya back from the graveyard and he also gets 800 more attack points." Then Makuya appeared out of the graveyard and slashed at Gilfer, killing it instantly and reducing the Pyramid Head's life points down to 3300 hundred and a portion of his left arm disappeared. 

"_Impressive dueling for salvation Marik, but when Gilfer dies and goes to hell, Makuya's attack power goes down to 1900. In other words, Makuya is now 500 points weaker than how he was when you powered him up with rope of life." _The voice hissed. 

Marik ignored the voice's taunting and he placed another card face down to end his turn. He just wished that he had The Winged Dragon of Ra in his deck still, but just the thought of it going out control in a shadow game didn't seem to sit well in his mind. 

"_Its now my turn and I will play monster reborn to revive my Beast of Gilfer in defense mode and I'll play Change of Heart on Makuya. Then, to bring further punishment for your wrongdoings, I will play Contract of the Dark Ruler ritual card to sacrifice your monsters for this ritual to summon Zork The Dark Ruler." _Then a large demon with long hair holding a yellow staff appeared and attacked, but Marik had a trick up his sleeve. 

"Hold it, I'll activate a card called Nightmare Wheel, preventing your monster from attacking me as long as it exists on the field and there's new addition, you lose 500 life points each turn." Marik said. It was now Marik's turn and he drew a card from his deck and it was Great Maju Grazett. 

"_This is a good card, but I need to sacrifice a monster and I'm in luck since I have Monster Reborn." _Marik thought. 

"_Well Marik, I'm waiting for you to make your move so I can bring you the punishment for your sins." _The voice hissed. 

"Fine, but I believe that you'll be the one who's going to hell when I play monster reborn to bring back Beast of Gilfer from the graveyard and then sacrifice him to summon Great Maju Grazett, causing his ATK power to go up to 4400 and I'll have him eliminate Zork." Marik shouted as he sent out Grazett to destroy Zork, reducing Pyramid Head's LP's down to 1800 and the Pyramid Head's torso was disappearing. 

The Pyramid Head then drew a card and the voice started to speak again, "_It appears that I can only lay one monster in defense mode to end my turn." _

"This one is for Aya and Ishizu. I'll summon Drillago in attack mode to attack your monster." Marik said. Then a robot with drills attacked the defense monster and destroyed it. 

"_I knew you would be foolish to attack my face-down monster known as Cyber Jar." _The voice said and then a circular, jar shaped like robot with a mouth and one eye appeared and it exploded, destroying both Drillago and Grazett. 

_"_What? How can this be?" Marik asked in shock. 

"_I knew how cocky you were since this shadow game began. Now we each draw five cards and any monsters at level 4 or lower are special summoned on the field, now my monsters are Vorse Raider and Giant Orc, I would be happy to know what your cards were." _The voice said as the Pyramid Head summoned the two monsters on the field and placed the other three cards in his hand. 

"Mine are not as strong as yours, but I'll summon Bowgunian and Revival Jam to the field." Marik said and a small, round, and blue creature holding a crossbow appeared and a slime like monster with a skull face appeared on the field. 

"_You rely on the weak to protect you from damnation? How sad you foolish sinner. I'll have Vorse Raider clear out your pitiful Bowgunian," _The voice hissed as The Vorse Raider sliced Bowgunian in half, causing blood to spurt from the monster, "_I am already aware of Revival Jam's effect, so I won't bother attacking it. I'll just lay these three cards face down to end my turn." _Then Pyramid Head's gloved hand inserted two cards in the small slots in the duel disk. 

Marik then drew a card from his deck and the card was a monster card and it appeared to look like a pile of molten lava with a mouth and two eyes and it was terrifying a silhouette of a prisoner in a cage. 

"_This card is perfect, but I'll have to get rid of his face down cards first and I'm lucky since I have a Heavy Storm card." _Marik thought. He then looked at Pyramid Head and back at the cards in his hand. He made the decision. 

He would summon Lava Golem. 

"Now, I'm going to summon a monster, but first, I'll have to get rid of your trap cards by playing Heavy Storm," Marik said as he played Heavy Storm and a large twister appeared from above and destroyed the face down cards that Pyramid Head placed on the field. 

"_HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? I'M LOSING CONTROL OF THIS GAME OF SALVATION." _The voice said angrily. 

"That's how life is and now to summon Lava Golem by sacrificing your two monsters in place of my own. You will pay for Aya's death with defeat." Marik said. Then Pyramid Head noticed that he was in an iron cage and he looked around, wondering where he was confined in. 

"_THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING. MY HIGH EXECUTIONER WAS SUPPOSE TO PUNISH YOU FOR YOUR WRONGDOINGS?" _The voice said angrily. 

"It's over and now I will now have Lava Golem cast you in the shadows where you belong." Marik shouted. Then the Lava Golem swung a fist at Pyramid Head, causing his life points to be reduced to zero. 

"_Well done. As promised, The girl you call Aya will be revived to the time before she was killed by my high executioner. However, your path towards damnation or salvation won't end here because you won this little shadow game. We will meet again soon Marik and I will claim what is rightfully mine." _The voice hissed and Pyramid Head fell to the ground and died. 

"_Good riddance." _ Marik thought and then he felt the world he was in starting to shift and he was back in the hallway where Aya was killed by Pyramid Head and he saw Aya and her eyes starting to open. 

"I'm......alive?" She asked weakly. 

Marik then wrapped her arms around her and started crying, "Aya, thank god you're alive again, you were killed by that demon." 

"It's okay, I'm not one of the undead." She said, pushing Marik off of her. 

"So sis, you won't do anything stupid like that again?" Mark asked, looking up at his older sister. 

Aya chuckled and smiled, "No little bro, now c'mon Marik, let's go find your sister. I bet that she's probably around her somewhere." 

Marik smiled, being happy that he had now fought for someone he cared for instead of fighting selfishly for wanting to become the pharaoh like he use to do months ago. 

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Marik said as they ran down the set of stairs while a mysterious figure in the shadows watched them. 

"_Marik, you pitiful weakling, you thought you could get rid of me that easily, didn't you?" _The figure thought and it retreated back into the shadows of the Brookhaven Hospital. 

To Be Continued. 

A/N: Okay, now that chapter 7 is done, I might be putting in the Korn song in this story I promised earlier in the next chapter. So, don't worry. 

__


	8. A Death of a Child

Chapter 8: A death of a child 

"So Marik, where are we suppose to head to next?" Aya asked as she followed him and Mark out of the Brookhaven Hospital. 

Marik shrugged and he shielded his eyes from the fog, trying to see through the pea-soup fog. Unfortunately, he couldn't see a thing. He just wanted to get out of this town and be on his way home. 

"I'm not sure." Marik replied. Aya sighed in frustration, cursing him for being so ignorant. She felt the snowflakes touching her face and she brushed one off and pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head. 

"Well, we'll have to find where to go next." Aya said. Then the sound of the radio went off again, only this time, the voice was now clear. 

"_Marik.......can you hear me.....?......Go to the Lakeside...." _Then the radio went off. 

"To Lakeside what? Tell me damnit." Marik yelled as he shook the radio, however, Aya placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"It's okay Marik, let's just walk around, I heard of a place called Lakeside Amusement Park when I was practically 9 years old. So that's probably where we need to look." Aya said. She checked her gun to see if it was still loaded and there were only three bullets left. Marik did the same and he only had two bullets left. 

"Okay then, you got your wish, but keep in mind we only have a few bullets left, after that, we'll have to run from any of the monsters that attack us." Marik said. Aya nodded and they proceeded down the foggy and dark street. 

The fog was gone for now, but it had grown darker and Aya wasn't sure if the batteries in the flashlight she was carrying were going to die out or not. Luckily, Marik and Mark were with her. 

"Relax Aya." Marik whispered as he wrapped his fingers around her cold hand. Then he saw something large walking through the streets, the thing was obviously a big person because the ground was shaking under their feet. 

"Marik, are you sure that isn't a monster?" Mark asked 

"I.....don't know." Marik answered since he obviously knew that it was another one of those demons. The creature was then shown in full view in the light of a lamppost. It had large arms and a face that appeared to be a skull and blood was covered on its round and plump stomach and it swung a fist at Marik, causing him to fall on the ground. 

"Even though I have two bullets left, I'm going to make these shots count." Marik said as he aimed his gun at the demon and shot at its head, causing it to grip its eye sockets in pain as it staggered from him. 

"C'mon Marik, don't just sit there; run!" Aya shouted as she helped Marik up and helped him escape the demon and it begun chasing them. 

They continued to run away from the demon, but it still kept up with them and finally, Marik felt himself run into something metal and hard. 

It was a car that appeared to still be working. 

Marik got into the driver's seat of the car, pulling the corpse out of the car and he saw that the keys were still in the ignition, Aya got in the passenger seat and Mark was in the back seat. 

"Let's just get the fuck away from that thing." Aya shouted. 

"Right," Marik said as he started up the car, but it didn't start up, "what? C'mon, work already damnit." 

The gluttonous monster then caught up with them and it slammed its fist through the back of the car, causing glass to scatter everywhere and grabbed Mark and carried him out of the car. 

"Mark, no!" Aya shouted. 

"Sister, please don't let me die." Mark shouted as he felt his neck snap and he died and finally, Marik started up the car and drove away from the demon, leaving it to destroy its now dead victim. 

"Thank god we made it." Marik said. 

"You're just lucky you made it, but my brother.....is dead now." Aya said sadly as she tried to hold back the tears. 

Marik gave a sorrowful look and the pity in his face soon faded and he concentrated on his driving while Aya looked out the broken window as the scenery in the town went on. 

"_I was weak. I feel like this town is now punishing me for being so irresponsible. I don't even deserve to have a brother at all." _Aya thought. She then remembered the time Mark had gotten injured two years ago. 

**flashback** 

Aya sat at Mark's bedside, he had almost drowned when he hit his head on the bottom of the pool and Aya was too busy talking with her friend on the phone to even give a shit. 

"Mark, if you can here me, please forgive me for being so irresponsible." She whispered softly. Then her mother came into the bedroom and grabbed Aya by her shirt and slammed her against the wall. 

"You irresponsible bitch, I gave you the responsibility of watching over your brother and for what? You are just like your father you pathetic excuse for a daughter." Aya's mother said angrily as she slammed Aya against the wall, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. 

"Mother, please-" Aya was then cut off when she was slapped in the face and she clutched her cheek in her hand. 

"Don't call me your mother Aya, I don't even know who you are anymore since your father died." Her mother shouted and she left Aya to endure her own pain. 

**end flashback** 

Aya held back another wave of tears at the memory of her mother beating the crap out of her and she then noticed that the car stopped near a gate that said, "Lakeside Amusement Park: A place to be happy and free." in bright neon signs. She then noticed that Marik had gotten out of the car. 

She got out of her side of the car and she saw Marik looking up at the sign. 

"Well, this is it, let's go inside." Marik said. 

"Right." She said as she followed him into the amusement park, preparing to face her own inner demons and to brave the inner hell of the amusement park. 

To Be Continued. 

A/N: Sorry for the lack of an update. I was busy with some of my homework. I'll be adding the Korn song I promised later on in the story. However, I can't tell you what it is since its a surprise. ^_- 


	9. Illusions

Chapter 9: Illusions

Marik and Aya entered Lakeside Amusement Park, the entrance had a ticket booth with broken glass and blood splattered all over it. There was also a roller coaster ride that looked like it wouldn't work anymore and there were several tourist attractions in the park such as a house of mirrors and a merry-go-round. Marik remembered going to a amusement park in Domino city once and that is where Ishizu's illness started. 

**flashback** 

"Okay Marik, here we are." Ishizu said and Marik took off the blindfold that he was told to wear and he saw a large sign that said "Domino City Amusement Park." in bright red words. 

"So this is one of those 'amusement parks' that I've been hearing so much about." Marik said with a smile on his face and his arms folded in front of his chest. 

"I promised we'd go to one of these someday and here we are." Ishizu replied. 

Marik overlooked the scenery of the amusement park and they proceeded to enter. They were practically having fun in the amusement park and being like kids in a candy store. However, that would soon come to a screeching halt sooner or later. 

After Marik and Ishizu got off of the roller coaster, Marik was practically laughing and panting at the same time. 

"That....was....fun." He said as his tried to catch his breathe. 

"I've never had that much fun before." Ishizu said, with a smile on her face. Marik remembered it and that was the first time she ever smiled since she was usually so serious and straight-forward. 

"Me neither." Marik replied. His laughter then stopped when he heard Ishizu coughing like as if she was having an asthma attack. Marik rushed to her aid 

"Sister, are you okay?" Marik asked, his eyes filled with a worrisome look. 

"Don't worry, I'm-" she would've finished what she was about to say when she fell to the ground, unconscious. 

"Sister are you okay? Please wake up." Marik said, shaking her unconscious body. 

**flashback** 

He would never forget that incident, it had been so emotionally painful that he too wished that he was out cold. He then shook the thought out of his head and looked at Aya. 

"C'mon Marik, we'll split up and meet up later." Aya told him. 

".......Okay." He replied. He then watched her go in another direction and he went in a different direction, opposite of the direction that Aya went. 

******* 

Marik walked through the amusement park, the wind started to pick up some scattered papers and rocks that were on the street. He then noticed something on the ground and picked it up. It was a bullet case that had bullets that would possibly work for the gun. He then placed the bullets in the clip of the pistol, knowing that he would be safe for now. 

Marik was still walking through the park, with only the light from the moon as his guardian. He felt the cold air touch his bare arms again, causing a shiver to run down his spine. It didn't matter since his heart had once been cold as well. He then heard the sound of someone walking and he tried to get a good glimpse at the figure and it was practically a small person, possibly a child. 

He put a tight grip on his gun and aimed at the shadow, hoping that it wouldn't be a knife wielding, child-like demon. He then heard a voice coming from the silhouette: 

"Marik, it's you again." 

Marik then lowered his gun, "Mark? How can you still be alive? You were killed back there by that demon. I saw you die." 

"You don't care for me or my big sister, do you? You're just like mommy." Mark said. 

"_Wrong, I do care for her and you are not Mark, I saw you die back there. You are another illusion." _ Marik thought as he tried to think of other harsh, but obvious things to say to him, but he couldn't think of anything else. He knew that it wasn't Aya's cute little brother and that it was just an illusion. 

"Well, do you care for Aya? If you did, you wouldn't let her go alone in this park even though she's a big girl and she can take care of herself." Mark said in a menacing tone. 

Marik didn't respond since he was too overwhelmed to even speak. 

Mark then started to laugh, "I was just kidding Marik, I almost had you there, now let's go meet up with my big sister." 

Marik only nodded and he followed the little boy, knowing that it might be his biggest mistake yet. It was practically obvious to him that Mark was just another illusion since the real Mark got killed by that giant, gluttonous demon. 

He followed Mark through the amusement park until they came to a large building that said, "Infernal Nightmare Cage" in blood red words with a cartoon-like bear with blood-stained lips opening its large mouth. 

"This is it, I'll let you go in first." Mark said. 

"Umm...okay." Marik replied as he entered first, but Mark didn't enter the house of horrors for some reason. 

"_Something's not right here, why didn't Mark enter? Was he expecting to go in or was the town itself expecting me to?" _Marik thought. Then he heard the door slam and he rushed to the large, iron door, banging his fists on the door. 

"Mark, what are you doing?" Marik asked, still slamming his fists on the door. 

"The town will punish you for your sins. You never loved anyone at all Marik." answered Mark. 

"You spoiled little brat." Marik shouted. 

Mark then stood silent and tears filled his eyes. 

"You....buttface." He replied and he ran off. 

Marik now sat in the portion of the haunted house, his arms wrapped around his legs as he looked at his surroundings. Then he heard the sound of a figure walking and then the figure appeared in full view. It was wearing a tattered, brown robe and his flesh was starting to rot away. It also carried a large spear in its hand. 

"Marik......is that you?" The figure asked as it walked up closer to him. 

"F-father?" was all that Marik could say since he now met someone from his past. 

To Be Continued. 

A/N: Okay, I got the ninth chapter done. The Korn song that I so long promised is going to be in the next chapter once I find the lyrics to the song.


End file.
